


sanctuary

by undercoverbotanist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Balance, Pregnant Sex, Reylo Baby, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverbotanist/pseuds/undercoverbotanist
Summary: She ran her hand along his face and the scar that she had placed there. Their fight, her leaving, it was all so far away now - here, on a planet full of green, they had made their sanctuary. No longer battling between dark and light, but swathed in grey - in balance.





	sanctuary

There was nothing more holy than this.

Her, standing above him, clutching the foot of the bed as he ran his hands along the delicate skin of her inner thighs. 

“If you don’t bloody get on with it - oh, Ben!” 

He smirked against her folds as he licked a stripe up her slit, stopping when he reached her clit to tease her further. 

He slipped a finger into her heat, drawing it back towards him to reach the spot that always made her fall apart for him. 

He worked her in slow, deliberate strokes, always stopping right before she fell over the brink. Her hand in his hair pulled him away from his ministrations. Rey’s face was desperate as she forced him to look up at her. 

“Make love to me. Please, Ben.”

Ben stood from his place beneath her and picked her up so that her legs, which were much more unsteady than they had been, were around his waist. He carried her to their bed and set her down gently. 

She ran her hand along his face and the scar that she had placed there. Their fight, her leaving, it was all so far away now - here, on a planet full of green, they had made their sanctuary. No longer battling between dark and light, but swathed in grey - in balance. 

He turned his head to kiss her palm and shifted to kiss her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue and tangled her hands in his hair once again. He kissed his way down her body from her lips - her chest, her slightly rounded stomach, around her hips and thighs - entirely avoiding where she was aching for him. He sucked blooms there, marking that she was his, knowing she would reciprocate them later on. 

“Are you ready?” His low voice broke through the sounds of his plush lips worshipping her body. 

“Yes” came Rey’s breathy reply.

He spread her legs and made a place for himself there; nestled between her tan thighs, his cock lined up with her entrance, it was more home than the small cottage they shared. Ben stroked his hand over the swell of her belly, feeling the spark of life growing there echoed in the force. Rey’s eyes met his, shining with so much adoration it made him ache with how deeply he loved her. He’d burn worlds for her - he had already when he was still Supreme Leader. She had very nearly done the same for him when he was hunted after his defection. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips as he slid home. 

She cried out beneath him, his cock filling her like nothing else ever could, like nothing else ever would, if either of them had any say. 

Slow, deep, even strokes made up his movements. He kissed her passionately between his mutterings of “I love you,” “so beautiful,” and “my sweet Rey.”

She cupped his face in her hands, and let Ben worship her. There were times when she would insist on doing the same for him, but he insisted that he be allowed to do this for the mother of his child, his equal in the force, his partner in all things. His Rey.

When they fell, they fell together.

***********

Later, when they lay tangled in their sheets, lazily stroking each other, just because they could, Rey gazed into his coffee eyes and traced his lips with her fingers. 

“I’ve decided on a name,” she said, so softly Ben almost thought he’d imagined it.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“If it’s a girl, I was thinking Aurora. If it’s a boy, Paxton. Aurora means rebirth, and Paxton means peace. We’ve found both of those here.”

“I love them. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben”

They lay together for hours afterward, until Rey fell asleep to Ben stroking her hair, whispering how loved she was.

They had found their sanctuary, and they would never be parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is super short and not beta'd but I had this idea in my head and had to get it out there! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
